jinx
by ulstergirl
Summary: Bess's wedding day was already stressful enough. Nancy has plans to make it even more so... if she can just find the nerve.


"Hi."

The man has to speak louder than usual to be heard over the excited hum of the crowd and the thumping bass coming through the massive speakers. Nancy turns from her study of the skyline, looks up at him and gives him a polite smile. "Hi."

The view from the enormous plate-glass windows surrounding the reception hall are spectacular. From here she can see the lake, the golden glow of windows in the skyscrapers. Early spring means it's a little too chilly for her to walk out onto the balcony without a coat, though she considered it, just to get a break from the madness around her. Bess's wedding day has been overwhelming to Nancy, though Bess has been grinning all day, basking in the attention and joy around her.

The man is a member of the wedding party, one of the groom's relatives; Nancy's been introduced to him twice, but she can't remember his name. He offers his hand, casting a significant glance toward the dance floor.

Normally, she would say no. But she's nervous, and at least this will distract her. She accepts his outstretched hand with a slight nod.

Bess and Josh are in the center of the dance floor, swaying together, completely in love and wrapped in each other's arms. Nancy directs a soft smile in their direction, though they have eyes for no one but each other. She's happy for Bess; truly, she is. The day has been a celebration of all that Nancy's best friend loves: shades of pink from softest blush to champagne to dusty rose, sweet lush bouquets wrapped in lace, hearts and romantic songs and a dozen beautiful notes from her husband-to-be. All minor crises have been averted. Tonight is just as Bess pictured it, in a beautiful ballroom with a gorgeous view, floor-length white tablecloths and roses and romantic candlelight, the remains of a tall white wedding cake made with strawberry tiers.

Nancy keeps a respectable distance between herself and her dancing partner, her heart aching a little. All this around her makes her want to be in her boyfriend's arms. She doesn't want to waste this on someone she doesn't care about.

Her dress is actually beautiful. Bess's dress is spectacular, an enchanting confection of tulle and lace and satin with pearls and sequins. Nancy's wearing a dress of champagne silk with a modestly plunging neckline and a hem that falls a few inches shy of her knees. As soon as he saw her in it, Ned had cast a very appreciative glance at her long legs, made even longer with strappy spiked heels.

Ned. Her heart clenches painfully at the thought of him. She's on the verge of panic, and she doesn't know what to do or how to calm down.

The song is winding down, and her partner glances at her face, and then to someone behind her. Nancy doesn't feel a tap on her shoulder; she feels a warm palm that touches her bare skin. Her heart jumps.

"I would ask for this dance," she hears, warm breath against her ear, "but I think it's already been promised to me..."

She releases her current partner with a quick apologetic grin, then turns and wraps her arms around her boyfriend with a happy sigh. He chuckles, drawing her close to him.

"Cold out there, huh."

"Yeah." His tuxedo is cool against her. "I couldn't wait to get back in here to you. Did I miss anything?"

She shakes her head. Her anxiety drops to a low simmer, and her fingertips stroke against the nape of his neck. "Just this."

He brings his head down and nuzzles against her ear, and she shivers. "As always," he murmurs. "A dance with the most beautiful woman in the room... I must be dreaming."

"And you'll have to stand in line," she points out, glancing in Bess's direction.

Ned grins at her. "She is beautiful," he agrees. "But you are _the_ most beautiful, sweetheart."

From that moment, they don't separate for the rest of the night. She shares all her dances with him, chatting between as they sample the incredible buffet again. Bess and Josh's departure car is decorated, thanks to Ned and a few of the groomsmen. Bess will giggle in delight at the hearts and messages written on the windows.

And then it's almost time, and Bess walks over to Nancy, reaching for her hands. Bess is glowing with happiness and love, and that fear rises in Nancy's throat again. She pushes it down, reaching for Bess to wrap her in a long, warm hug.

"I love you, sweetheart. May you two have a hundred more years just like today."

"Maybe not _just_ like today." Bess grins. "At least not in these underclothes. I love you, Nan. And it's going to be fine." She nods at Nancy, holding her gaze, waiting on an answering nod.

After the last dance of the night, during which Nancy's heart feels like it will beat right out of her chest, they head downstairs to see the happy couple off. Bess squeals in delight and glee, her hand in her new husband's. Nancy and Ned are in line with the other guests, holding sparklers, and everything just seems so perfect, down to the trail of rose petals directing them to the waiting car. Bess is glowing with happiness, wearing a soft white dress that clings to her and then flows out from the high waist, a denim jacket embroidered with white, pink, and purple flowers, and a rose pin tucked in among her loose, meticulously effortless blonde waves. Her engagement and wedding ring set sparkle from her left hand as she waves, and both she and Josh are laughing as they head for the car.

Once their car has vanished, the requisite tin cans and streamers trailing along behind, the life gently fades out of the party. Valets pull cars up to the street exit, from beat-up hatchbacks to sleek, glossy late-model sedans and SUVs. The more inebriated guests wait for the valets to flag down taxis. Nancy hugs George goodbye; Bess's cousin and Nancy's other best friend is weary, complaining about standing on heels all day, but she's clearly also happy that Bess's wedding and the rest of the day went off without any significant hitch.

Ned's waiting for Nancy, and she can feel the warmth of his gaze even before she turns to look at him. The rented tux looks great on him. His collar is open, his tie loose, and it makes her want to grasp the trailing ends and pull him down to her for a long, sweet kiss. Nancy briskly rubs her bare arms, heading back toward him.

"Need my coat?"

She shakes her head, flashing him a smile. "I'm gonna go get mine."

"Oh? Are we going somewhere?"

She shrugs. "I just have a feeling the view is fantastic from the roof." She wiggles her eyebrows in invitation.

Ned opens his mouth, then closes it, letting her take his hand and guide him back inside. "What is it?" she asks, glancing back.

"I was about to ask how we would get up there, but..." He gives her a grin that makes her heart melt. "For a second I must've forgotten who I was talking to."

"Yeah." She grins. "I think we'll find a way."

For as long as she's talking to him, she thinks she's okay—but he's talking to Mr. Marvin while she finds her coat, and Nancy's heart starts beating so hard, too hard, again. It leaves her fingertips trembling faintly. Among the clatter and brisk, efficient movements of the hall's staff, whisking all the accoutrements away to leave the room a blank slate for the next guests, she feels suddenly almost a little bereft. That's all it is, after all, some twists of ribbon and some artfully arranged rose petals, flameless luminaries and pearls, and once it's swept away, the room is once again just a way to see that incredible view. The wind blows ripples on the glittering water of the lake, leaving the reflection of the moon in white slivers.

Today has been a day to celebrate love and commitment and romance, and just like that, it's all evaporated.

Maybe she's fooling herself. Maybe she's trying too hard, or not enough, or...

She looks down at her twisting hands, frowning. She's just exhausted and anxious... and maybe tomorrow will be better. She doesn't have to do this right now.

Ned doesn't take her arm once they're in the elevator; instead, he wraps his around her waist. "Still on for brunch tomorrow?" Then he chuckles. "Or, I guess, in a few hours now?"

She nods. "Ten o'clock, right?"

"Mmm-hmm." He drops a kiss on the crown of her head. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"You might have mentioned that, before. A couple times." She smiles and nestles against his side, his warmth radiating against her chilled skin. "And you look devastatingly handsome."

"Devastating. I like that." He slides his other arm around her and kisses her temple, her cheekbone, before the elevator stops. They reluctantly pull apart, her heart pounding again as she gazes up into his sweet dark eyes.

In the summer, the roof is open for intimate private parties. It's not open tonight, except for her. Half is glassed in for bad weather, providing a gridded view of the glittering stars hung high above them, lush well-tended foliage that thrives even in the winter sunlight. The other half is open to the night sky, the view, the sound of water and traffic muted from so high up. The artificial potted plants, impervious to the lashes of the wind and rain, are twined with twinkling white lights, and yes, just maybe, Nancy borrowed one of the centerpieces from the reception, knowing they would soon be tossed away. A bottle of sweet red wine, one of Ned's favorites, is waiting, along with two glasses.

"You were right," Ned says, his hand still holding hers. "The view is gorgeous from up here."

She turns to him to give him a happy smile, but then he turns to her, and his expression, the familiar warm gleam in his dark eyes, the curve of his full lips, the faint shadow lining his jaw—it's enough to make her knees go weak. "Just not as gorgeous as you are."

Her smile softens, and she reaches up to stroke his cheek. "You're so sweet," she whispers.

"And I'm sure you need to get off those heels, so..." He pulls out one of the wrought-iron chairs, then pulls another beside hers so they can settle in and enjoy the view.

"Want some wine?"

"I thought maybe someone else had a little private party up here. This is for us? So you planned this?"

"Maybe." She gives him a little wink, reaching for the corkscrew. He handles opening the wine as she lights two candles protected from the wind by glass globes, and the golden light spills warm over the table.

Nancy is entirely stuffed, thanks to all the rich, delicious food at the reception, but the wine feels good, makes her feel warm despite the stiff breeze that flutters the edge of her skirt. Ned puts his arm around her and then makes a frustrated sound; he spots a bench made for two and they settle down there instead, holding their wine glasses, nestled together and gazing up at the stars.

"So you liked the ceremony."

"It was very... Bess," Ned replies, and Nancy giggles. He's right. It was.

"I feel kind of like a traitor for saying this, but I'm glad it's done," Nancy admits with a sigh. "It wasn't even _my_ wedding, and this has been one of the most stressful days of my life."

"And that's saying something. I've seen some of your stressful days." Ned's fingertips trail against the nape of her neck. "It's a hard job, being maid of honor, huh."

Nancy takes another sip of wine. "Yeah. Anything that goes wrong might ruin my best friend's special day..."

Ned finishes off his glass, puts it down on the table, then reaches for her and gently seats her on his lap. Despite her coat, she finds that she wants very much to press herself against him, to sink into his warmth. She finishes her own glass and then wraps her arms up around his neck, nuzzling against his jaw, and his arms are warm around her.

"What's wrong?"

She pulls back to look into his eyes. "I..."

"You think I haven't noticed?" He strokes her cheek, gazing at her. "You're upset about something. Or sad, maybe."

She takes a deep breath. "Anxious," she murmurs.

"About what? Bess and Josh are married. No unexpected kidnappings or mysterious fires. Detective Drew can relax." He gives her a reassuring smile. "Maybe another glass of wine and a little individual attention will help you unwind..."

His kiss fills her with a sweet fluttering warmth that reaches all the way down to her toes. She returns it fiercely, her hand buried in his hair. The wine tastes sweet on his lips, and she reminds herself yet again that it doesn't have to be tonight, it doesn't...

He breaks the kiss and she gives him another, sweet until it becomes so intense that she almost can't catch her breath. Then she rests her forehead against his, their breath warm between them, his touch electric against her skin.

"I brought you up here to ask you something," she whispers, only stumbling once over the words, her lashes fluttering down. Her heart is going to beat out of her chest. It's left her lips trembling, over the swelled press from his kiss.

"Oh?" he murmurs, and when he cups her cheek, a tremor passes over her.

She's been rehearsing it in her head all day, between the photographs and the dashes to the local pharmacy for spray deodorant and hairpins, between the dress adjustments and lost bouquets. But it all just drains out of her when she gazes into his sweet eyes. All the lace and ribbon and pearls in the world won't hide what this truly is, and she can only pray it's enough.

"I love you," she whispers. "I've loved you so long. And it feels almost masochistic to admit this, but even after spending the better part of a year helping Bess plan her wedding..." She swallows hard, against the lump of tears rising in her throat. "Maybe we can plan another one."

Ned is suddenly so still, gazing into her eyes, and she has no words for how terrified she is. And, she tells herself, she deserves this, if this is how he felt the night she refused him. It's only fair, even though she's terrified. Just as he must have been.

"Ned Nickerson, will you..." She whimpers, then clears her throat. "Will you do me the honor..."

He reaches up and touches her lips with his thumb, and she feels her heart quail and sink. He doesn't even want her to say it. The tears that have been threatening rise and gleam in her eyes, and if he weren't holding her so tightly, she would dash for the elevator. She has to give herself time to reconstruct a brave smile from the aching fragments of her heart.

"I have—I had it all planned," he murmurs. "A romantic brunch tomorrow, a champagne toast... and maybe it's a sign, that we were both thinking the same thing."

She tilts her head and a tear streaks down her cheek. "What were we both thinking?" she whispers.

He reaches into the pocket of his rented tux and pulls out a folded handkerchief. She watches him slowly open it, to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that sparkles in the golden candlelight.

She gasps and touches it gently. "You planned it for tomorrow? Then why...?"

"Because I will be _damned_ if I bring an engagement ring to a wedding and find that some jerk has ransacked my room and stolen it," he tells her, and she has to chuckle at the firm tone he uses. She wipes away another tear, glancing up at him. "Nancy Drew, I have loved you so long, I love you so much, and... will you..."

"Marry me," they whisper together, in the same breath.

Then she laughs and throws her arms around him again, holding him tight, her heart so full of joy she almost sobs. "This... you..."

"Yes?"

She grins, wide and genuine. "Yes?" she teases him in return.

"I brought a _ring._ "

"And I brought wine, and candlelight, and Lake Michigan..."

"Seems fair," he replies, and when he reaches for her hand, he glances up at her face. She swallows hard and gives him a little nod, granting him permission to slide the engagement ring onto her finger, where it fits like it was made for her. As it was.

She glances down at it, then back up at him. "Yeah, it's a lot more effective with a ring, isn't it," she murmurs, and grins at him.

"You didn't bring a ring for me?"

"I thought about it," she admits. "But nothing quite felt right."

"Why do you think I keep giving you jewelry?" he murmurs, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her lips. "Nothing's as beautiful as you are. You could be dripping in diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and they would all pale to you. So I'll ask your permission to give you one last thing, my beautiful..." He swallows. "My beautiful fiancée."

"Oh?" she whispers so quietly, searching his eyes.

"But you'll have to wait for it," he breathes. "That ring's one of a pair, you know."

She closes the distance between them and kisses him. "Like us."

Ned laughs and gives her a long, sweet kiss.

"Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?"

"Of course. With about a thousand percent less stress, now."

"Tell me about it." She relaxes against him, then holds out her hand and gazes at the ring. "For a second I thought..."

"What?" he murmurs, when she trails off.

"That you were trying to let me down easy."

"After all the preparations, trying to make sure I had everything perfect..." They look into each other's eyes, and then he gives her a slow, warm smile that melts her heart. "You made it even more perfect."

"And if I hadn't been so impatient..." Then she gives him a soft kiss. "I take it back. I owed you. I owed you a proposal."

He shakes his head, rubbing the tip of his nose against her cold one. "You didn't owe me anything," he whispers. "You don't. And... you're an incredible woman, beautiful and smart and lovely. You were right to turn me down when you did. We weren't ready."

"And now we both are." She grins at him. Bess will be so pleased. Everyone will be so, so very pleased. Just not as pleased as she is right now. "I don't deserve you, you know."

"You don't," he agrees, and she makes a soft affronted noise. "But you're stuck with me anyway."

Her laughter fills the empty roof until Ned stops it with a long, sweet kiss, and together they exist in a silence punctuated by their twinned pounding hearts, a peace belied by the desire thrumming just under their skin.

She doesn't need lace and pearls, satin and roses. She only needs him, and a weekend, and a hundred more kisses like this one.


End file.
